


Breathing Excersizes

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Series: SladeRobinWeek 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Sladin, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, sladerobinweek, sladerobinweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Day 3: teacher/studentSlade meets his new yoga instructor...





	Breathing Excersizes

 Day 3: teacher student

* * *

 

“You must be Slade,” the young man on his doorstep greeted him brightly. “Your daughter Rose told me you could benefit from some yoga. Shall we get started on your first lesson?”

Slade had a hard time keeping his scowl off of his face, certain that at least a cringe had made it through.

It didn’t seem to dampen the younger man’s mood at all, blue eyes full of amusement as he hiked his mats up a little higher on his shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better you’re far from the first student I’ve had that hated the idea of Yoga. But I promise, it really can help in furthering your recovery now that you’re out of physical therapy.”

He was polite enough to not let his eyes drift down to the back brace strapped around the outside of Slade’s military undershirt, but Slade hardly considered him a gem for that. “Rose has told you quite a bit then?” he grunted, not making any room to invite the yoga instructor that Rose had sent over into his house.

She had been pushing this for over a month now, and this man… Richard, was apparently a friend of hers as well as a yoga instructor. If he hadn’t been a friend Slade would have never opened the door at all.

“Not that much,” Richard shrugged. “She said that you apparently threw your back out pretty bad about a year ago. That you went through physical therapy to get you moving around again, but that it still wasn’t completely healed and you’ve been a bit sour since it happened I guess.” He looked a bit sheepish for a moment, giving Slade a wry smile. “This is usually where I mention yoga is good for healing the spirit as well as the body… but I won’t since I have a feeling you would knock my teeth in if I did.”

That got Slade’s lip to curl up around the corner. Just a little bit.

“Tell you what,” Richard continued, “I come in, we do a few breathing exercises to appease Rose so we can say we did it, and then I split and you have no obligation to let me in a second time.”

Slade… didn’t hate the man. Not entirely anyway. After a moment’s consideration, he stepped aside to let him through the door. That bright smile only beamed all the more as he slipped past him, his body lithe enough to do so past Slade’s bulk.

“I suppose you can set up in the sun room, Richard,” Slade instructed, motioning towards the said room built off the entryway. It wasn’t used for much of anything, so it would give them enough room to breathe at least if that was all they were going to do.

Those bright blue eyes turned back to him with more amusement. “Sounds perfect. Call me ‘Dick’, by the way.”

“You don’t actually prefer that do you?” Slade scoffed.

Rich- Dick laughed, a purely cheery sound as he stepped into the sun room and started shrugging off the yoga mats he had brought. “To me, at least, it was my name long before it was anything else. Besides, it usually makes people smile just to say it. The only other word I know with that power is ‘puppies’.”

Slade didn’t really know what to say to that, so he merely let it go as he watched Dick get everything ready for them, the two mats parallel to each other with enough space in between to walk through. “I usually set up some soothing music to go with this,  but…”

“Pass.”

“I figured,” he laughed again.

Slade was a little surprised when Dick pulled off the blue baggy sweater he had been wearing, leaving on just a thin tight men’s tank that failed to hide the fact that although he was very lean he was actually also very fit, compact muscles showing just under the skin. Slade was even more surprised when the pair of baggy sweat pants were also stripped and stepped out of to reveal elastic workout pants that were tight enough to be a second skin on the younger man. They were attention-grabbing, black with an electric blue stripe running up the sides of the legs and into an arch over the back of his… _hello_.

Slade wasn’t sure where to look… but his eye seemed pretty settled on the man’s ass. It was probably the single most perfect ass he had ever seen in his life on any gender and somehow even tighter than the pants that coated it. Apparently yoga had at least one merit.

He barely managed to avert his gaze when Dick turned back to him, tossing his clothes off to the side. “You want to change or…”

“This is fine,” Slade insisted, owning nothing like this pretty boy apparently deemed appropriate for yoga. His standard army undershirt and cargo pants would suffice.

Dick didn’t argue it, gesturing for him to take a stance on the matt next to him, facing each other. “Just do as I do then, like I said, we’ll keep it easy today. Save the advanced lessons for much later.”

“If easy is just breathing, I fail to assume ‘advanced’ is anything too difficult,” Slade snorted.

 Dick’s smile changed then, going from cheery to challenging. He started to move slowly, keeping eye contact with Slade at first as he bent backward, arms up and reaching back even further. “I think… you would be…” Slade watched as he literally bent over backwards and then kept going somehow, one of his feet staying planted while the other lifted up into the air, coming to rest in a perfect line with his planted leg as he pointed the toes of the other straight up into the air, “Very… very… surprised…” his hands came to rest on the ground… right behind his heel that had stayed planted on the floor this whole time. There was maybe only six inches of space between his shoulders and the back of his own thigh, his butt stretched and framed by the perfect standing split he had executed, the outline of his cock was outlined by the stretched spandex. “At how advanced it can get.” Slade’s jaw nearly dropped when Dick went so far as to wrap one of his hands around his planted ankle and pull himself even further into the backwards bend till Slade feared he would soon be looking him in the eyes again. If it hadn’t been so deliberate it would have made Slade think he had broken his own back and even with the brace he himself wore his own back gave a little pang of pain at the mere sight.

Another part of him… however… was impressed. A part located towards the front rather than his back. Impressed and… interested. He had never seen anyone so flexible and the position Dick was in now… so suggestive without meaning to be.

Dick released the pose and slowly straightened back up, releasing his breath all the way once he reached his starting position and everything was back in place. His eyes were teasing as he smirked. “Shall we start?”

Slade could only nod, clearing his throat but not speaking just yet. Maybe this wouldn’t be the hell he had first pictured.

The beginning was indeed easy, mostly breathing, as Dick had said, first sitting, then standing, mostly boring. A few small stretches followed to loosen up the muscles a bit. Slade’s back really appreciated a few of them. Moving in and out of the poses not so much, so Dick slowed down a bit. When Dick moved to his hands and knees on the floor Slade appreciated that very much. When he remembered he was supposed to do it too he didn’t appreciate it so much.

Moving into the position required twisting, and he struggled with that. At the first small hitch of breath in pain Dick was up, moving over to help him settle into it with gentle  but firm hands on his shoulders. “Easy now, hold it for just a moment, drop into your shoulders more so your back isn’t rounded. Wrists right under your shoulders and be really mindful of the head and neck… let the neck relax for a moment and take a breath through it… just let your head hang… and bring it up into a stretch- breathing out. Good!”

Something loosened in Slade’s spine and he groaned low… the feeling actually nice and warm for a moment. For months now this had brought him nothing but pain. A moment of relief was as pleasant as it was surprising.

“We’re going to do some cat-cows,” Dick warned him, as if Slade had any idea what that was. “Really try to get everything nice and relaxed back there.” He dropped down on all fours, not on his own mat, but shoulder to shoulder next to Slade. “I’ll go slow, you just do what feels right and I’ll instruct your breathing. Alright, inhale deep and slow as we press our bellies towards the earth. Here we go.”

It turned out that cat-cows meant arching your back first down and then up, rolling it in a continuous slow motion. It was difficult at first, but the longer they did it, the more Slade was able to loosen up. The more he loosened up, the more he was able to focus less on the pain and more on the press of Dick’s shoulder against his own, his hip barely brushing Dick’s hip every now and then, and the way Dick’s lithe back arched up and down, rolling like Slade could only envision was beautiful during sex. The curl of his own hips forward and back was doing nothing to ease the imagery and this close it would be only too easy to throw an arm and a leg over Dick’s back and put this move into much better practice. Just the thought of rubbing against the back of that glorious ass as it rocked back and forth…

“You’re really fit,” Dick mentioned, keeping up the movement next to him. Making conversation. “You’ve never done yoga before though? You must do  _something_  to keep up a body like that.”

“Good old fashioned weights. Pumping iron packs on muscle faster than anything.”

Dick chuckled at that. “Certainly seems that way. _Big_ muscles, anyway. I’m impressed. I don’t think I’ve ever taught anyone before in such amazing shape that wasn’t already a yoga buff.”

Slade glanced over, Dick meeting his eyes for a moment before they looked away again. He thought for certain he had seen something there. A certain heat behind that moment of eye contact. For a moment he wondered if Dick wasn’t fantasizing about the same thing he was.

Their hips brushed each other again and Slade tightened his fists to keep himself from grabbing the lean man and hauling him underneath himself.

Dick paused, and then let out a long breath, different from the others he had been doing with Slade, this one just a little shaky. “Okay, let’s move on into child’s pose and take a rest. Watch my form on this.”

Slade was happy to watch his form as Dick dropped his head down nearly to the ground, his shoulders coming down and his butt kept high in the air, his back impossibly arched like his stomach was trying to find the floor as well. His hips looked so grab-able in this position and Slade could just imagine pressing up against the back of the dark-haired young man, pulling him back on his cock.

Dick didn’t even bother reminding Slade to follow along, obviously aware of the man’s stare. Since he didn’t correct him, Slade merely continued to blatantly watch as Dick pressed forward, changing the position. He pressed down into the arch he was making and followed it through, straightening out his legs till his pelvis came to press against the floor and curled his spine up so his head was in the air this time, his ass sitting in two perfect bubbles on top of the backs of his thighs, just a little gap between them.

He glanced over to Slade, the heat in his stare blatant now… daring, maybe even inviting.

Slade held that stare for an intense moment.

When Dick’s lip curled in a knowing smirk he didn’t hesitate any longer. Doing as he had fantasized about and moving to kneel over the other man’s arched body.

Dick only seemed to arch even further when Slade brought his own pelvis down against the back of his ass, rubbing it against the tight crack running down the center and pressing him further into the mat.

Dick spread his legs a little more and wiggled himself back even more against the older man, encouraging the rubbing as he bit his lip to keep from keening. It allowed Slade to feel the split of his ass a little more clearly, but not clear enough, pulling back with a frustrated growl to undo his cargo pants and push them down his hips, freeing his rock hard erection to rub against the smooth material of Dick’s pants, marking trails of precum across the black material.

“Slade,” Dick groaned, sounding very needy all of a sudden. For them practicing breathing Dick sounded rather breathless.

The man had flexibility in spades, but Slade had strength on his side. Strength that he used to reach down and tear those yoga pants open down the back, exposing those round over-ripe globes that he wanted to bite into just to see if they would pop if he got past the skin.

The protesting ‘hey’ that Dick gave at his clothing being destroyed was quickly replaced by more moaning as Slade gripped those cheeks and squeezed hard, pulling them apart and spitting on the red bud in-between them to make the slide easier as he pressed his cock between them, sliding it back and forth just inside of Dick’s crack, the man’s plump ass cheeks falling back into place to squeeze his length on either side as he rocked against him, putting to use that hip rotation Dick had just practiced along side of him.

“Oh god… oh damn,” Dick moaned under him.

He let out a cry when Slade gripped his hair to pull his head back, knowing just how much that young back of his could bend. He wasn’t anywhere close to that, and by all accounts Dick’s cry sounded like a plea for more as he was arched back to the point he was looking up at the ceiling.

“Spread those legs wider,” Slade ordered, already moving his knees between Dick’s, forcefully pressing his thighs wider apart.

Dick helped, moving into nearly a wide split that held his cheeks open for Slade on their own. “Slade! Yes, please Slade- wait… co- condom… do you-“

Slade reached back into the back pocket of his pants, going for the emergency one he always kept in his wallet. A remnant from his military days. “This first one’s on me, kid. Got us covered.”

It had some lube on it, but Slade still worked Dick open a bit with first one and then two spit-coated fingers as he rolled it on. Dick groaned low against the floor, momentarily falling out of his arch as he endured the discomfort of the prep. Slade dug deep and-

“OH!”

There it was… the prostate. He started going after it as he prepared to line himself up, enjoying the way Dick bucked and squirmed under it. He lined his cock up behind his hand, finding the same angle as his fingers, and then once he withdrew them he pressed forward, Dick snapping up into his arch once more and cried out loud enough anyone in the house would have heard it. It was a good thing they were on their own then, because Slade didn’t let up, driving and rolling his now loosened up hips forward against the younger man, rocking him with such force into the mat that Dick’s cock was sliding a dent into the surface of it.

Dick only continued to gasp and groan as Slade fucked him, not lost to the fact that he hadn’t been able to do this without pain for nearly a year now. For the first time it was nearly as painless as it had been before his accident, though perhaps still stiffer than it had once been from disuse.

Slade didn’t let Dick catch his breath for a moment, wrapping an arm around his strong shoulders to jerk him back each time he trusted forward as if he was intent on fucking right through him. The sounds Dick was making sounded like he was in heaven with each thrust, his prostate pounded mercilessly and as the sweat started to drip off of both of them Dick gave a final, window-shaking cry and came all over his own mat and the ruined remains of his yoga pants.

Slade followed as that tight ass started clenching around him, trying to draw him in even deeper and hold him there. He came without pulling out, the condom catching it all as his cock answered the pulsing with some of its own.

Dick collapsed into his own mess, Slade just cognitive enough to pull out and pinch the condom off himself, tying it off and tossing it into the trashcan in the corner of the room. He would take that out to the garbage within the hour. For now, he rolled over onto his back on the mat next to Dick, groaning in relief when that also stretched out his back. Head to toe… he felt amazing all over.

Dick scooted a little closer, shoulder to shoulder once more though they faced opposite directions laying on the ground. “What do you say? Wanna give yoga a chance?” he chuckled. “I could schedule another lesson for next week.”

Slade chuckled a bit as well, noticing how it didn’t strain his back to do so. Maybe it did heal the spirit as well- or whatever crap the hippies were peddling these days. “I guess Rose was right about you at least.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Slade chuckled again. “I really won’t find a better teacher when it comes to yoga.”

 

* * *

 

Subscribe for day 4: Gods and Goddesses 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you are interested in more of my work both professional and for fun you can find me on tumblr under Irishgrlnextdoor  
> or on Instagram at Rnfloyd_official


End file.
